The present invention relates to a spoke and a wheel equipped with at least one such spoke and provided in particular for a bicycle or another at least partially muscle-powered two-wheeled vehicle.
Aerodynamics play a significant role for vehicles in general and in particular for at least partially muscle-powered vehicles since as the speed increases, the power required for driving is influenced the strongest by aerodynamic drag. To reduce the aerodynamic drag for bicycles, closed wheels have become known providing largely reduced aerodynamic drag. These closed wheels show the disadvantage that lateral winds cause quite considerable side wind forces which can considerably impair controlling a two-wheeled vehicle. This is why closed disk wheels are as a rule not employed in road bikes.
In the case of spoke wheels the spokes considerably contribute to the aerodynamic drag. The spokes whose standard cross-section is round show less than optimal aerodynamic drag values. Therefore, so-called blade spokes have been disclosed comprising a flat cross-section in the traveling direction, thus contributing to reduced aerodynamic drag.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a wheel equipped with spokes and a spoke which is in particular simple to manufacture for such a wheel so as to allow improved reduction of the aerodynamic drag.